


Hajime Hinata's Guide to Children

by tatitex1



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki is a saint, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hajime Hinata's true talent is Ultimate Dad, Izuru is Hajime's twin, Junko and Matsuda are dating, Komahina - Freeform, Multi, Nagito and Hajime are married, Nagito is Ultimate Mom, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Triggers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatitex1/pseuds/tatitex1
Summary: Hajime Hinata lives a simple life: living as an artist in an apartment with his beloved husband, Nagito, whom he loves very much.After a day with his sister and her family, he came home with a young girl. And four others.Can Hajime live up to be the father Nagito wants him to be?





	1. Prologue

"Can I sit here?"

Those were the first words he ever said to me. At the time, I was seventeen. We were in the same school but, he was a part of the advanced students, placed inside a different building than where I was being taught. I was pretty average, only good enough to be in the normal classes with all the normal kids. For students to be placed in the advanced section, they'd have to be Ultimates, the best of the best. I was pretty lucky though. Through a childhood friend and my brother, who were both in the advanced department, I was somewhat familiar with the students in their class.

While he probably knew nothing about me, I knew a little bit about him.

His last name was Komaeda and he was given the talent of being the Ultimate Lucky Student. As stupid as it sounds, it was a true talent. Nobody was luckier than Komaeda, or that's at least what I heard about from Chiaki. Izuru could really care less... Anyway, the guy could end up in the hospital and somehow win 300 million dollars from a raffle ticket he randomly found on the floor there. As crazy as it sounds, it was all true.

For someone so important, so talented, I didn't understand why he wanted to talk to me. A nobody. Just another normal student in a high school for normal people.

"Uh... Sure, yeah. Go ahead." I responded, turning my attention back to the sketchbook in my hands.

He smiles, sitting down in the chair next to me and pulling off the gray shoulder bag. I was able to get a closer look at him. Pale skin, almost too pale to be considered healthy and fuzzy, spazzed out hair that was just as pale as his skin. It was his eyes that caught me though. Behind those lashes were a pair of curious, calculative light grey-green eyes.

"I'm Nagito.", he says and I shake my head, realizing that I have been staring at him too much.

"Hajime.", I say and he smiles.

"Hajime... A new beginning... I like it." he laughs.

"T-Thanks..." I mutter back, my hands gripping at the sketchbook.

When I was seventeen, I fell in love with a boy named Nagito Komaeda and that boy that would soon capture me forever.

* * *

After high school, when I was nineteen, it was the winter of my first year of college. I was studying to be an illustrator and rooming with my... Friend. If only I could call him my friend.

I've loved Nagito Komaeda ever since high school. I consider him more of a crush than a friend but... It's not like I'll ever tell him that.

The only other person I've ever told about my crush was my childhood best friend. Her name is Chiaki Nanami. She grew up in the house next door to me and my brother and we kinda just connected. In high school, she had the pleasure of being the Ultimate Gamer, known for being able to beat every video game she's ever come across. She and my brother were in Nagito's class in the advanced department.

"Hajime, you have to tell him!" I could hear her screaming in the chat as I attempt to lower the volume.

"Keep it down! Nagito might not be home but, I don't want to risk the neighbors hearing you!" I shout and I saw her cheeks puff up.

"Hajime... If you keep bottling up these feelings, it's only going to hurt you more..." I could see that look in her eyes, "I'm worried about you."

She was concerned. That's something I've always admired about her. She somehow was always able to think of everyone else before herself. I think that's why everyone loved her. I guess that could also include my brother...

"Thanks, Chikai... Alright! I'll go for it today!" I stand up with confidence, "I am going to confess my love to Nagito today!"

"That's it, Hajime!" she smiles, "Now, go confess your love and level up your relationship!" she gets pumped up as a door behind her opens, "Oh, it's Izuru."

"Whatever you're doing, Hajime, stop it. It looks stupid." the boy with long black hair and red eyes says to the monitor in such a monotone voice.

"It's nice to see you too, little brother." I chuckle as he narrows his eyes at me and picks up the computer and shuts it off, turning Chiaki's video signal off.

I laugh at the skype chat, knowing fully well why it ended like it did. Izuru doesn't like many things, least of all being called little brother for being the younger twin. It's the one thing I can do to tease him.

"Izuru, you party pooper." I laugh as I pull Photoshop back up on my laptop and grab my drawing tablet, hearing the front door opening.

"I'm home!" I heard Nagito shout.

"In here!" I shout, seeing him come through the door of my room.

He had his wild white hair was tied up in a ponytail, black thick-rimmed glasses were resting on his nose. He must've come from his brainstorming session again.

Nagito is an upcoming writer of mystery novels and he's actually not bad at writing them but, he'all never let me read the book till it's finished. He does let me help on certain things though.

"Got stuck again?" I ask.

"It's this character I'm writing..." Nagito lays next to me on the bed, "I can't get his personality to work."

"Now, is this the character based off of me or you?" I ask and he laughs.

"Is it bad that you're my inspiration?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"No, I'm flattered but, if you keep using me, your readers are gonna get bored." I heard him chuckle.

"I don't care if they get bored. If I like using you, they're just going to have to accept it." Nagito sits up and looks at my computer.

"Hey, isn't that..." he noticed it.

It was one of the scenes from his last book. It was my favorite.

"That story with those kids on that island was my favorite of yours but, my favorite part in it was that moment when the main character opened his eyes on the beach that first time and..." I smiled, thinking about it for a second.

"He saw a guy." I sat up and he looks at me with curious eyes, "A boy his age with wild white hair and these eyes."

I look at him, "These pale green eyes, like the sea. And, even though he was labeled by the other kids as creepy and had this unnatural obsession with hope and kept calling himself trash, he..."

He sat up and our eyes met. He was enjoying this.

"The main character knew that..." we were getting close, _he_ was getting close.

"Go on, Hajime." He says, the green in his eyes staring right into my own.

"The main character knew he that he liked him, but not as a friend..." I chuckle, seeing him raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"What made you think that?" Our noses were touching, "After all, he is just trash."

I slap both my hands onto his face, hearing him yelp from the impact.

"You are not trash!" I shout and his eyes widened.

"You based that character on yourself, didn't you?" I asked and he smiles, "And you made me your main character..."

"And?"

"Nagito. Be honest with me."

"We're best friends, Hajime. You know I won't lie to you."

"Can you honestly tell me that the characters in that book aren't in love?"

"What?"

"Alright, let me rephrase that." I grab his hands and look him straight into the eyes, "Can you honestly tell me that Nagito Komaeda isn't in love with Hajime Hinata?"

He looked to be surprised at first but, his expression slowly melted into that frisky smirk of his as he pushes me back into the bed.

"Will this answer your question?" He whispers, intertwining fingers as he lowers his body onto mine.

When I was nineteen, I received my first kiss from my boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda.

* * *

 

After graduating college, I was twenty-three. I had the pleasure to see my friends and even my own brother get married and go off into their lives. I was left alone. Well, not completely alone.

I had him.

"Hajime, wake up!"

I groan, burying my face into my pillow as the curtains are ripped open, letting the sun in.

"Nagito, gimme five more minutes..." I whine and I could hear Nagito giggling.

"Hajime... Come on..." his cold fingers brush against my back, "I wanna kiss..."

I smile against the fabric of the pillowcase and turn to him, his lips meeting with mine.

He had that tea again. I can taste it. 

"I'm feeling frisky this morning." He sat up, climbing on top of me, "I wanna be on top."

"You feel frisky every morning, Nagito." I chuckle as he takes off his shirt, revealing his pale skin covering in jagged pink scars.

"You're staring again, Hajime..." he blushes.

"I can't help it, Nagito. I feel angry whenever I see these." I sit up and hug him, "I want to protect you."

"Why would you do that? I'm nothing but trash..." I heard him say and I pinch his nipple, causing him to squeak out a small moan.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling yourself, trash? You are not trash! You're the most precious thing to me, Nagito! I love you!" I shout and he stares at me with wide eyes.

I kiss a scar over his chest, one he told me he got from being kidnapped.

I kiss another on his stomach that he said he got from being hit by a car.

I kiss the ones on his right wrist, the ones where he told me he tried to kill himself.

I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Nagito, do you mind taking it off?" I ask, "The glove over your left arm."

He nods and allows me to pull the skin-colored fabric off. He told me how he got this once when he was ten. At the time, his parents were still alive and they were quite wealthy as well. One particular summer day, they all boarded a flight to take a vacation somewhere nice, with a beach house and everything. However, due to his outrageous luck, the plane was hijacked. While all this seemed bad, his luck raged and as a result, something hit the plane and killed the hijackers on board. Not soon after, the plane had crashed.

Nagito told me that he woke up in a hospital, alone. The crash had killed his parents. That wasn't the worst of it though. The crash took something else from him.

He was told that his left arm was crushed under some debris from the crash. Even the nerves of his arms were severed so, he didn't feel pain but, they still had to amputate it.

Up until Hope's Peak, Nagito lived without his left hand. When he met our friend, Kazuichi Souda, he fashioned him a whole hand from scratch and connected them to his nerves.

It is the largest scar he owns. The one scar that his luck couldn't have faded away. He hates when I ask about it.

"I'm such trash..." he whispers, tears falling out of his eyes.

"No. No, you're not trash, Nagito." I kiss the tip of his metal finger, "If you were trash..." and the palm, "Then..." and the wrist, "Why would I..." and the arm, right between where skin and metal met.

"Why would you what?" he asks and I smirk, reaching my hand behind me and back into the pillowcase.

"Nagito, if you were trash, then why would I..." I hold his one of his hands in mine and using my other to open a black velvet box, "Ask you to marry me?"

I swear his eyes were glistening like the sea, shining in the sun. Tears reflected in his eyes, pooling up and dropping down his cheeks. He was staring right at the ring.

It was nothing special. Just a small silver ring with a just as small peridot in the middle. I liked the peridot. It reminded me of his eyes.

"How did you-" I cut him off.

"I saved up a lot from the paintings I sold and from that small share I had from doing the illustrations in your last novel. It took awhile but, I finally got it." I take both his hands, "Nagito Komaeda, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And, I don't care if you think you're trash or that you don't deserve love because of your damn luck, screw that! I love you and it'll take more than your luck to get rid of me!"

"Hajime..." he smiles, suddenly getting out of my grip and grabbing my face, pulling me into a kiss,  "YES! YES! YES! I will marry you, Hajime Hinata!"

"Really?!" I shout and he giggles, kissing me again.

"Yes!" he really does have the most beautiful smile.

When I was twenty-three, I asked Nagito Komaeda to marry me. And we did. That summer, Nagito Komaeda became Nagito Hinata.

* * *

 

 

I am now twenty-five. I've been married to my beloved husband of two years and we live in a nice apartment in our hometown. While I work as a small illustrator, Nagito is a world-winning author of mystery and crime novels. He's even teamed up with the international writing prodigy, Touko Fukawa. Nagito really is amazing.

And he's all mine. My love.

"Are you writing about me again?" I ask, coughing at the end of my sentence.

"Oh no..." he sighs, checking my temperature, "Your fever went up again... I should probably cancel the meeting with Junko. I can't just leave you here like this." he gently caresses a hand over my cheek.

"No..." I cough into my elbow, "You two have been planning this for months. It's okay. It'll only be for a couple of hours anyway."

He looks conflicted and he sighs, giving me a reassuring smile, "Okay. Get some sleep. I'll be back before dinner."

"Okay." he stands up and kisses my forehead.

"I love you.", he whispers.

"I love you too.", I whisper back before he walks away and closes the door behind him.

* * *

 

"Hajime. Honey? Are you awake?" I heard his voice calling me out of the dark, out of the grasp of dreamland.

"Nagito?" I yawned, sitting up on the couch, "You back already?"

"Well, if I'm already here, Hajime..." he chuckles, "Listen, there's something I need to tell you..."

I look behind at him and see a small girl in a wheelchair. She had bright green hair and she was staring at me with such curiosity in her eyes. I blink for a second and now, there were two children, only the second was a boy with bright orange hair. I blink again and now, there are three! And four and five and- Wait, why are the number of kids growing?!

I look back at Nagito and he smiles.

"Starting today, we're going to be parents!"

I blink, looking at the kids, looking back at him.

"WHAT?!"

 


	2. Introduction to Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets to meet their children.

"WHAT?!"

Nagito nervously laughs as I look at him and see the children.

There were five of them, each more different and bizarre than the last. There were about three boys and two girls.

"Hajime, please don't be mad..." Nagito was looking at me in concern, "Junko and I were talking and she and Matsuda were going to adopt a-and..." he blushes, "I should've told you ahead of time, but I saw them at the orphanage and I couldn't choose just one!"

"Nagito, there are five of them!" I shout, looking back at the kids.

"Please, please! Hear me out!" Nagito grabs a hold of my hands, "I'm begging you! Just talk to them, Hajime! They really are wonderful children!"

I was going to disagree, but I couldn't fight against him, especially when he has that look in his eyes. I sigh and look back to the kids. He smiles and stands up, walking over to them.

"Kids, this is my husband, Hajime. Hajime, these are the kids." Nagito smiles as he walks up behind the first child.

"Can you guys introduce yourselves?" Nagito asks and the ginger chuckles, flicking his nose before walking up to me.

"I'm the Hero, Masaru Daimon, the leader of the Warriors of Hope!" He shouts, grinning wide and having his arms crossed over his chest.

"We never really agreed on that." The boy with blue hair retorts.

"Hey, I won rock-paper-scissors so, I get to be the leader! Butt out, Nagisa!" Masaru shouts back.

"Boys, please.", Nagito begs and Nagisa nods.

"Warriors of Hope?" I ask.

"We fight evil demons and protect kids with justice!" A girl with pink pigtails jumps in excitement.

"Uh, Nagito?" I turn my confusion to him.

"It's a game they play, I think." Nagito answers.

"It's not a game!" Masaru shouts angrily.

"Of course not, Masaru." Nagito smiles.

He was small, feisty, had bright orange hair that spiked up on all sides and big blue eyes. He was wearing headphones for some reason and seemed to be in a gym uniform? He's probably a loud, sports kid.

"Hi, Masaru. I'm Hajime." I sit up and he walks closer to me.

"What's this thing on your head?" He pokes at the ahoge on my head.

"That's my hair- AH!" I suddenly feel this demented child's hands grab onto me and yank as hard as he could.

"Are you sure is not an antenna? I think I can get it off!" Masaru shouts, pulling again.

"Ah- No! Mm- N-Nagito! Help!" I beg as Nagito runs up and tries to pry Masaru's hands off.

"Masaru, no! Don't do that!" Nagito manages to remove the deranged child's hands from my head.

I rub my sore scalp as the sound of giggling girls filled the apartment.

"Honey, are you okay?" Nagito examines my head and smiles, kissing my forehead, "Yeah, you're fine."

"So... Are the rest of them like this?" I groan as I heard a boy yelp.

"You gotta take the bag off, Jataro!" Masaru was grabbing onto the... bag on a boy's head.

"N-No, Masaru! If you see my face, your eyeballs will melt off a-and I don't wanna do that!" The other boy desperately tries to keep the bag on him.

Once Nagito was able to separate them, the bullied boy walks up to me.

He was a little smaller than Masaru and had a brown paper bag over his face, with holes cut out for his eyes and mouth. His eyes were a light grey and he kept messing with the sleeves of the sweater he had on, stretching them out over his hands.

"H-Hi..." he nervously starts off as he introduces himself, "I am the Priest, Jataro Kemuri..."

"It's nice to meet you, Jataro." I smile and the kid grabs onto the bag on his head, shyly tugging it down.

"What is this bag doing here?" I ask and his gray eyes look up through the holes.

"Don't take it off!" He exclaims, clutching onto it more, "I-If you do, your face will melt off like wax on a candle!"

"Doctor said that he had a psychological condition.", Nagito whispered in my ear and I sigh.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I won't push you to do anything you don't want." I pet the top of the brown paper bag as the boy turns bashful.

"Me next! Me next!" A girl cheers in the back.

"Alright, come on up." Nagito smiles and she skips forward, pushing Jataro back.

She performs a curtsy and giggles, "I am the Fighter, Kotoko Utsugi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She was the shortest girl in the group, large pink pigtails and bright pink eyes to match. She was definitely the girly girl of this group of misfits. 

"It's nice to meet you too." I smile and Kotoko pokes my cheek.

"Your cheeks are squishy! That's so cute!" she grabs onto my cheeks, squeezing them as she giggled.

"T-Tanks..." I manage to utter between grips as Kotoko releases her hands over my face and walks back to Nagito.

"Be careful. I just might steal him from ya!" she teases and Nagito nervously laughs.

"I suppose it is my turn." a salty voice steps forwards and I look to see the blue-haired boy.

He seemed to be the mature one, physically and emotionally. Blue hair slicked back with the exception of these horns (I question) and sharp, focused blue eyes to match. For all I know, he's probably the oldest of the group.

"I am the Sage, Nagisa Shingetsu." the boy said with a quite serious tone.

I like him.

"It's nice to meet you, Nagisa." I nod and he bows.

"I apologize for Masaru's insolent behavior. Hopefully, you and Nagito-san will not have to experience it as much as I do." he looks over at Masaru in annoyance for the ginger to give him a stink eye in response, sticking his tongue out as a means of being rude.

"I've got a feeling that what I saw from him before won't be the last of it..." I sigh and Nagisa walked over to the girl behind the wheelchair.

"That just leaves Monaca!" The girl cheers as Nagisa pushes her chair over to me.

Out of politeness, I kneel in front of her so that she wouldn't have to strain her neck looking up at me.

"Monaca's the Mage, Monaca Towa! Monaca can do magic!" The girl continued to cheer happily as the poor blunette behind her chair flushed red.

Other than the fact that she was in a wheelchair, she seemed like a normal little girl. She had short green hair pulled back by a headband and large green eyes filled with joy. She seemed like the ringleader of these five misfits.

When Nagisa wheeled her back with the other children, Nagito dismissed them into the kitchen till further notice. This gave us time to talk this through.

"Aren't they adorable, Hajime?" Nagito smiled as I managed to crack a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess... But isn't five too much? I mean, this is a big step to take, Nagito..." I tried reasoning with him about all of this, "We've only been married a short while and kids are a really big responsibility. One is hard enough, but you brought home five!"

"I know, I know! I should've talked to you first before making any decisions and I'm sorry!" His sea green eyes were pleading, begging for me.

"Nagito..." I sigh, trying to think of a way to work around this when I finally got an idea.

"Tell you what... We can adopt them-" he began to light up, "As long as they can pass a trial period first, like how foster kids work."

"Really?! They can all stay?!" Nagito was certainly excited for all of this as he jumped into my lap, his arms tied around my neck.

"If they can warm up to me as well as you, then yeah. Why not?" I sigh again, thinking of how much five small children and one beautiful husband will cost to keep the house in place.

"You're the best, Haji-bae." He kisses the corner of my mouth.

"Save that nickname for the bedroom, Nagito..."Chuckling under my breath, I pull him into a kiss that he melted above me for, "There are children in the other room that shouldn't hear the kind of noises you make at night."

"Such a naughty Haji-bae." He kisses me again, deeper than before.

This man... is absolutely intoxicating.

"I'm your Hajime." He flushed when I said that.

This man... is so fucking cute too.

"They're so cute!" We both managed to snap out of our dreamscape to hear the squeal of a fangirling Kotoko.

"I knew you two were gay, but I didn't think gay up close would be so cute!" She squealed quite happily as Nagito dug his head into my shoulder with his hands covering his red face.

Nagito was so embarrassed by this. He almost did something a child her age shouldn't have seen yet. She continued to giggle as Nagisa glared in disappointment.

"In front of children... For shame." He said, the other children beginning to laugh.

Damn... I hate kids.


End file.
